With continuous application and development of network technology and computer technology, one-to-one file transfer including file information has been widely applied in daily work and life.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing that two computers are directly connected through a data line to conduct file exchange in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, two computers 101, 103 are connected through the data line 102 shorter than or equal to 6 meters after setting, which forms a super terminal capable of conducting file exchange. Such mode can only be suitable for connection of two computers. When there are more than two users, it is not convenient to use.
FIG. 2 is a diagram showing that a mobile phone is connected with a TV set through a specific data cable to conduct frame video file transfer in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 2, the mobile phone 201 is connected with the TV set 203 through the specific data cable 202, so as to transfer a video file. Such operation way is only suitable for transferring a frame video file, but for such kind of operation, it only requires that the mobile phone 201 must have matched video interfaces.
FIG. 3 is a diagram showing that file is exchanged via a third-part network platform among the computer terminals in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 3, the computer terminals 301 and 303 conduct file exchange in mail via the third part or a WLAN network platform 302. This is a commonly used way recently. However, at a plurality of places such as home, office and exhibitions, such application mode will cause much inconvenience. For example, the data exchange using the network as a medium not only takes a risk of privacy leakage, but also may greatly increase the traffic of users, more possibly causing asynchronism, such that a controllable process cannot function immediately. Particularly for families, except for the computer, all kinds of household appliances are not organically connected together. Or, for daily design in a company focusing on design, continuous interaction, modification and supplementation of files are also necessary.
Therefore, there needs an apparatus for conveniently conducting file exchange among different terminal devices in a home network, an exhibition environment or an office scene.